suitmanbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Dakota M.
|current= Evicted |color= evicted |age= 23 |colorlevel= TV Star |residence= Syracuse, NY |occupation= PR Associate |season= |status= Jury Member |place= 11/16 |votes= 6 |alliances= The Spectrum |loyalties= Christian B. Stoner D. |hoh= 1 (Week 2) |nominated= 1 (Week 5) |veto= |days= 12 |season2= |status2= Evicted |place2= 4/17 |votes2= 4 |alliances2= Queer Connection The Demolishers Mother's Meeting |loyalties2= Kelly R. Patrick J. Julian W. Sam B. |hoh2= 3 (Day 11, Week 7 & Day 21) |nominated2= 3 (Weeks 5, 8 & 10) |veto2= 1 (Week 6) |days2= 23 |season3= |status3= Evicted |place3= 17/18 |votes3= 12 |alliances3= |loyalties3= Patrick J. Sagar O. Jasper L. |hoh3= |nominated3= 1 (Week 2) |veto3= |cache3= |days3= 5 }} was a houseguest on , and . In her first season she placed eleventh, and was the first member of the jury. In her second season she placed fourth, and was the eighth member of the jury, however she failed to vote for a winner at the final two. In her third season she placed seventeenth. Big Brother 3 Game Summary A key personality early on, Dakota's feud with Mel M. put a target on her back. After the rest of the house didn't evict Mel in Dakota's Week 2 HOH to keep the attention on them, she realised her Spectrum alliance wouldn't be enough to keep her in the numbers. On Week 5, Eric M. targeted her for eviction, and despite her alliance saving her, she still had unthreatening Mel pushing for her to go, so she became the first juror in a 6-2 vote. Competition History Voting History HOH History Big Brother All-Stars Game Summary After a disappointing end to her Big Brother 3 game, Dakota returned for All-Stars with a new lust for power, getting into the major Mother's Meeting alliance and making crucial allies in Kelly R. and Patrick J.. Her first hurdle came in the form of Roman C., who nominated her in a Co-HOH week with Patrick. Luckily that week she survived against house enemy and former Mother's Meeting ally Andrea O., as the alliance transformed into The Demolishers. Dakota repaid the favor in the first Double Eviction, ensuring Roman's pre-jury exit. She alternated HOH wins with Kelly to take out further rivals, and even survived Will I.'s opposition HOH, where a Double POV twist saved her and Kelly from the block, as the Demolishers dropped Eric M. to become Queer Connection. However, Kelly was growing increasingly untrusting of her, and after Dakota bagged her fourth HOH at the Double Eviction, she nominated Kelly over fellow ally Julian W., causing a shockwave which outcasted Dakota from the alliance and tagged her for fourth place. The power of the Halting Hex could have given Dakota a chance to survive, but she did not use it, and thus Patrick used his sole vote to evict her to the Jury. Competition History Voting History HOH History Big Brother Eruption Game Summary Returning for her third season, Eruption, Dakota knew her reputation for drama would get her into trouble. Indeed she found herself nominated against former winner Sagar O. in Week 2 by James R. Despite attempts to campaign for her safety, Sagar's social influence was too high to keep her in the game, and she was evicted by a vote of 12-1, with only Rodrigo S. voting to save her. Competition History Voting History Trivia * Dakota was one of seven houseguests that were tied for the most HOH wins in a single season, with four wins in Big Brother All-Stars. ** This record was beaten by Will I. in Big Brother Eruption with five wins. * Dakota is the third person to have his status as a jury member revoked, as a result of not voting for a winner in Big Brother All-Stars. ** Tyler S., from was the first, and Andalib O., also from Big Brother All-Stars, was the second. Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB3 Houseguests Category:BB5 Houseguests Category:BB10 Houseguests Category:17th Place Category:11th Place Category:4th Place Category:Returning Houseguests